Its A Small World
Today I got very good news! My Mommy and Daddy made a decision. They said that they decided that we are going to Disney World!! I am so excited. A boy in my class said he went to Disney world. He said it was fun! Its June now. In the 13th day of June, we're heading to Orlando, Florida! Its the third day of June now! I'm so excited! My Daddy said we're going with my cousins! Its because of my cousin, Dan's, birthday! Dan is mean. He always calls me stupid. I'm only a little girl! Its not fair! Today we're on our way to Disney World! Luckily, Dan is in a different car than ours. We only have 2 hours to go! I'm so happy! The hotel looks cool! There's a big pool and a big room! There's also a cool lobby. Tomorrow, Mommy said, we're going to go on rides. I'm skipping along the sidewalk with my mom beside me, and we're on our way to the ride called Its a Small World. My mother says I'll like it. It sounds nice. Dan, my Dad, my other two cousins, and my aunt and uncle are on their way back to the hotel. They said they're going to go in the pool! I will when I get back to the hotel! It sounds exciting! I'm at the outside of the ride, it looks pretty! There's a long line though. I turned and kissed my mother. I thanked her. When we got in the boat, finally, my mommy pointed to the little cute kids singing the song , "Its a world of laughter, a world of tears, its a world of hopes a world of fears, there's so much that we share, and its time we're aware, its a small world after all! Its a small world after all, its a small world after all, its a small world AFTER ALL!!" I looked down. The water was crystal blue, accept towards the wall. It was slightly red. I turned to my mommy. She gave me a smile, then I saw a frown on her face. "Whats wrong mommy?" I fell down. I landed in the water. I started screaming and thrashing around. I was scared. I woke up and I still heard the song ,"Its a small world After All!" Except I was in a different room. I saw all the kids that we saw earlier singing the song. They would go outside so the public could hear them sing. If there was a frown on their face before going outside, they were whipped. And if they made any noise, they were whipped harder and harder. I didn't want that to happen to me. I turned around and ran for the large iron door towards the wall. I guessed it was an exit. While walking towards it, there was blood on the floor. I turned around. All the other kids looked mortified. They were covered in bumps, and bruises, and blood. And then they were whipped if they didn't cover up the wounds. I opened the door, and ran outside. But I fell. I fell really far, into water. Then I was back in the dirty, rusty, room with all the little kids. I looked at myself. I was wearing different clothing, and holding a big, red flower. I heard someone behind me shout to go outside. Then I noticed something. There was Dan. He had bruises all over his cheek and had a huge smile on his face. He didn't want to have a smile on his face, though. I ran to him and hugged him. But something pulled me back, and I was back in the rusty, dirty, bad room with all the blood. Next thing I know, there were slashes of blood all over my back, and I was outside singing the song ,"Its a small world after all! Its a small world after all! Its a small world after all! Its a small small world after all!" Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Disney